A Very Magical Family
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets). Dudley and piggy become parents meaning adventures, antics and fun in this series of stories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so this was inspired by my Mexican reviewer, Un Princesa Kin as we were talking about this so I decided to turn this into a story.**

 **Dudley and Piggy are parents to twins Sumi and Suki who are both Dragons but Sumimis blue like herbDad and Suki is pink but has a pug lime face**

 **A lot of adventures and fun are gonna begin, hehe**

* * *

"Hehe, Dudley that tickles!" Piggy said.

It was a few months after Botj Dudley and Piggy had gotten married, plus it was Chinese New Year which Dudley and his twin brother Deadly celebrated every year, being Chinese Dragons.

"Just think, our little ones will be very special Piggling." Dudley said

They hadn't told the otjers that Piggy was gonna be a mother since they woukd freak but he didn't care since he was gonna be the best dad ever.

Right now, they were at Piggy's house but after finding out that she was going to be a Mom, she already had an nursery set up.

"Aw, our little ones are kicking hehe!" Piggy said making Dudley chuckle feeling the infant kick.

"Holy cow, it coukd be twins, like me and Deadly." Dudley said.

"Don't even joke about that, as I don't think I could handle twins." Piggy said.

"Yes you can, as my Mom had to with me and Deadly." Dudley said.

He kissed her belly, like he was kissing the baby making Piggy giggle even more, because the growing infant was excited.

Dudley was imagining all the fun they would have, when the kid was born.

* * *

Nine months passed and Pigybwas as big as a house which Kermit and the otjers noticed realising she was gonna have her and Dudley's kids any day now sering Deadly excited.

"You've no idea what her kids will be, hehe!" he said as Dudley rolled his eyes.

They saw Piggy going into labour, making Dudley excited as he was flying her to Tne hospital making the others excited.

Deadly however was not excited about this because he wasn't a big fan of babies so sighed going to work on things.

At the hospital, Dudley was in Tne waiting room meditating seeing the otjers here making him sigh.

"You realise our kids will be magical, considering my blood?" Dudley said.

"Yeah, we know since Piggy told us but we kept it a secret." Kermit told him.

Later the sounds of crying made him excited entering seeing Piggy holding two bundles of joy.

"Yes, twins!" Dudley said

Both infants were dragons like him, but one was female and so was the otjer making Tnem happy

"Aw, hey tnere my little ones." Dudley said.

"Wow, we're parents now but they're very special." Piggy said.

Dudley nodded kissing her but saw the otjers fawning over the dragon infants which made Dudley relieved, wondering where Deadly was.

"He said he didn't want to be around babies." Scooter said.

Dudley frowned, but sighed as he was holding one of his daughters while Piggy had Tne otner one.

He noticed the one he was holding was blue like him, while the otjer was pink and had a pig like face which was cute making him chuckle.

"Oh my little Sumi, you and your sister are very special." he said.

"Because they're dragons, right?" Kermit said.

Piggy saw Suki cry wanting her twin sister, unleashing magic impressing her and Dudley, seeing Sumi there

"Aww, too cute!" Piggy said as Dudley agreed.


	2. Playing With Deadly

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, and it involves Deadly.**

 **In this one it's a few days after Dudley and Piggy brought their kids home, and Deadly gets to watch them meaning antics.**

 **I hope you enjoy, since I love where it is going.**

* * *

"Ssh little ones, it's okay!" Dudley said soothingly.

It was a few nights later since he and Piggy had brought Tneir little dragons home and Tney were awake, wanting eitner milk or diapers changed so Dudley had almost tripped over his tail rushing into Tne nursery, Tne second both infants had cried.

He was still becoming used to being a father knowing Deadly was their uncle or God father, something that boggled his mind since Deadly was not perfect uncle material.

He was family after all, so Piggy had convinced him to give Deadly a chance.

He saw that being a dad would be intresting so was handling it well.

* * *

"Aww, they're probably hungry sweetie." he heard Piggy say entering the Asian inspired nursery.

"You've got a point Piggling, but who do you wanna hold?" Dudley adked holding Sumi who was touching his Shen long whiskers.

"I'll feed Suki, dumpling." Piggy said.

She was feeding the pink scaled female infant but liking being a Motner seeing how Dudley made a great dad, seeing him rocking Sumi using his tail.

"That's right, go to sleep which will help you grow." he said.

She burped Suki, hearing her giggle putting her in the crib, beside her twin sister seeing Dudley sleepy going to sleep in the rocking chair.

Piggy underdtood, wrapping a blanket around him kissing him but later the next day both dragon infants were excited seeing him there.

"Dudley smirked, picking them up gently ad they were fixated with his tail and had climbed onto it to get attention.

"Hehe, that tickles!" he said giggling but unaware Deadly was there recording this, for when Sumi and Suki were older.

"Besides, I came to watch them so you and your wife can go out for a bit." Deadly said.

"Wait, does Piggling know or approved?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, as I am their uncle and a dragon." Deadly snapped.

Sumi and Suki were curious about their uncle as Dudley was giving him a zillion instructions.

"I'll be fine, just relax." Deadly assured seeing Dudley and Puggy leave.

"Who wants chocolate milk, from their favourite uncle?" Deadly said.

He knew it was a bad idea to give two newly born infants candy but he was their uncle, so why not spoil them?

Sumi and Suki were loving it, belching making Deadly chuckle seeing them get rambunctious which was good, knowing they would calm down before Dudley and Piggy came home.

"Whoa, you really like it eh?" Deadly said

He was tnen using his tail, since Dudley had explained how both Sumi and Suki loved his tail so using it to calm them which was working.

He heard the phone go,off, as it was Dudley but Deadly was surprised they were coming home guessing they being new parents wanted to be with their kids using his magic to clean up.

"Perfecto, and they'll never know!" Deadly said grinning.

But Dudley and Piggy were surprised seeing no monkey business had went on, while Deadly had been watching their kids

"Waitba second, Tnat's chocolate!" Dudley said.

"I might have given them chocolate milk." Deadly admitted seeing Piggy smile, guessing he had used it to calm Sumi and Suki seeing him nod.


End file.
